User talk:BlackMonkey
Welcome Hi, welcome to PSU's sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fourth Fanon Awards page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PSUAvatar14 (Talk) 13:15, July 16, 2012 Response Yes. All writing categories are for appropriate chapters. -- 14:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nominations Hey, I finished my nominations for each category. Thought I'd let everyone know. After everyone else is done, we can go ahead and take the next step. -- 06:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :When do you think you can be finished? -- 19:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Voting Voting has begun. -- 03:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) 4th Awards Anything else that we should cover before I make the page? We have the nominations and the method for community nominations. There's the exact order of the awards themselves when it starts, but that's all I can think of. Oh, if there are ties in community nominations, we may need to break them. -- 05:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :The major problem that I have with doing the community nominations exactly how we did them last time is consistency. I think it'll make things look simpler if community nominations are similar to the established comment-voting system. :I was thinking that we could put a list of what's already nominated on the page under the category, so it would be easy to keep track off. In the User Awards, if someone was nominated beforehand and then nominated for the same category again, they added the nominations together. It wasn't ideal, but the count was accurate and easy to keep track of. But you bring up a valid concern for the community "voting". What if we made it so that people could support more than one for each category, so the one with the most supports advances? This way, people might not be as hesitant to support and they won't break the rules by voting more than once. Voting for community nominations isn't really the same as formal voting. It's just to decide two extra nominees. The actual voting is still what counts the most. What do you think? -- 14:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmmm...I have an idea. What if we do it exactly how you suggest, only except for project voting in community voting, we used thread voting? We could do the community suggestions in comments for five days, then for community voting the users can click on the category and be linked to a forum thread for community voting? It's still keeping the same overall system intact, but it doesn't have anyone voting more than once and it'll be easy to keep track of and won't get clogged up. Sound fair? -- 15:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::That schedule sounds like it could work. And no, the plan from the original discussion for the Fourth Fanon Awards was to have no actual voting done on the page, since project-style voting has become outdated and possibly one of the factors that contributed to the lower turnout in the Third Fanon Awards. That was one of the original reasons behind opening categories on different days, also. So to make community voting similar to final voting would mean something along the lines of thread-style voting. -- 16:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Tie-breaker See here -- 18:00, August 22, 2012 (UTC)